Total Drama Kingdom
This season is now closed! This is the ninth season of ''Total Drama Roleplay: The Next Generation'', which is currently being played by random Total Drama Wiki users. This season, some underdogs along with some returning favorites will compete in a abandoned castle hidden in the forest. Summary After the long awaited Season 8 aftermath, everyone returned to compete for one last time before their contracts expired. However Chris decided to run another season back at the island, allowing any losers who still wanted another chance to win a million to return to compete. However, plans soon changed as the season was to take place on an old abandoned castle instead. This season, now smaller than previous seasons, is a volunteer-only season where where 8 contestants start off in the competition where each one of them will get eliminated until three final campers remains on the castle. Those three campers will then compete against each other in the finale to see who will win the grand prize! Winners There will only be one winner in this this season: *First place winner will win a GRAND PRIZE of $1,000,000! Ranks The grand finale consists of 3 members, which are ranked below: # (Duncan) - User:RiMiEg007 # (Katie) - User:Bubble-Blitz # (Eva) - User:Chelyca Characters There are 8 contestants competing in the series, each of them will be split into 2 teams. Both teams were chosen by a challenge. The team names were chosen by Katie and Eva who each won a individual challenge for it. Devious Bats *Duncan *Ezekiel *Gwen Third eliminated at episode five *Katie *Vin (debuted in The Fat and the Furious; originally on Savage Wolves) Quit in episode six Savage Wolves *Dakota (returns in Guess Who?) First eliminated at episode two *Eva *Owen (debuted in The Fat and the Furious) Fourth eliminated at episode six *Sadie Second eliminated at episode three *Tyler Fifth eliminated at episode nine Post Episode 9 The merge takes place at the end of Episode 9; here are the five people that made it to the merge! *Dakota *Duncan – 1st place winner (wins $1,000,000) *Eva – 3rd place winner *Ezekiel *Katie – 2nd place winner Episode List These are the roleplay episodes that were played during the following weekends. All chats are recorded for archival purposes. A transcript for each episode is available (by clicking on the links below): Elimination Table Challenges Trivia *This season featured the first double tie ever, with the two low being Eva and Dakota. **This happened in the first elimination in "Medieval Knievel". *This is the first season not to feature Cody since Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **This is also the first season to not feature Cody or Dawn at all. *Many underdogs who barely had a chance to compete in previous seasons, return here. **This leads to Eva and Katie both making it to the merge and the finale for the first time. **Ezekiel and Tyler also finally make it to the Final 5, their farthest ever. *This is the second time Dakota returns after being eliminated in an earlier episode. **She makes it to the finals the first time, and the Final 5 the second time. **However, in the next season, Total Drama Space, Dakota makes it past the merge and into the finals for the second time without any elimination or return.